<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>turning point by pinkorangesunsets</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104741">turning point</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkorangesunsets/pseuds/pinkorangesunsets'>pinkorangesunsets</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Women's Soccer RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:02:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkorangesunsets/pseuds/pinkorangesunsets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin Heath has a realization and she's going to do something about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tobin Heath/Christen Press</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>turning point</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The world always needs a little more fluff.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>July 7, 2019</strong><br/>
 </p><p>
  <em>94:45<br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p>Tobin lets her eyes drift over to the scoreboard clock, watching the seconds trickle slowly to the final minute, almost painfully.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>94:50<br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p>She glances over to her teammates and coaches, who are now arm-in-arm, waiting for that clock to hit 95. One of closest friends, Megan, was laughing to herself in disbelief and Lindsey, oh sweet Lindsey, was on the verge of tears.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tobin allowed herself to watch her girlfriend on the pitch one more time (like she hasn’t been doing so ever since she got subbed off); who had her hands on her hips and was constantly running her hands over her ponytail. She probably didn’t even notice that the game was ending in five seconds. Her eyes were still laser sharp with focus, motioning to her on-field teammates with her arms that she was open. Tobin didn’t even realize she was grinning until she felt AD accidentally nudge her ribs beside her.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>95:00<br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p>The whistle blew and it was pandemonium. She broke free from the rest of the team and <em>ran</em>.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It was like she had tunnel vision. She had no idea who she bumped into or who ran past her; she only had one destination in mind. With her arms wide open and her legs carrying her to the middle of the pitch, they finally caught each other’s eyes. Christen was laughing at her girlfriend’s antics as she opened her own arms, waiting to catch her.<br/>
 <br/>
And she did. Christen stumbled back a little at the force of the hug, smiling and hugging Tobin back just as tightly. They were only vaguely aware of their friends patting their backs in congratulations.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They did it.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They had done it four years ago too, but this time it was different, because they did it <em>together</em>.</p><p> <br/>
Tobin pulled back from the embrace and finally looked at Christen, her eyes wide with pride and wonder. She deserves this. She deserves everything.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Before she could open her mouth to say exactly just that, she felt two other arms wrapped around them. And another. And another. She wasn’t annoyed in the slightest, she knew this was a moment of celebration with her friends and the rest of the team, a private moment with her girlfriend will have to wait until later.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tobin just lets out another whoop and allowed herself to be surrounded by the people she now considers family, basking in the glory of another World Cup title.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>--<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tobin was buzzing.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She was nursing her third bottle of beer as she leaned against the mobile bar that was currently set up at the team’s outdoor after-party. It was a warm night and the alcohol running through her bloodstream certainly did not help. She had put her hair up into her signature bun hours ago.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She took another swig and choked a little as she watched Christen do a funny little dance with her best friend, Fran, her sister, Tyler, and Tobin’s own sister, Perry, from where she was standing. They were having the time of their lives. Joyous and carefree.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tobin swooned when she heard her girlfriend laugh one of those uninhibited laugh of hers, all loud and uncaring – it was her favorite sound in the whole world.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She heard another bout of laughter near where the girls were and couldn’t help but snicker as she watched her brother Jeff and his now-fiancé, Sara, pulled their mom, Cindy, out on to the dance floor. Cindy put her arms up in defeat and joined them, with Jeff Sr. and Christen’s dad, Cody, also contributing to the hilarity of the situation. Their families were crazy whenever they get together, but she loved all of them all the same.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tobin shook her head. She can’t believe her little brother proposed to his girlfriend in Italy, in front of their families, in the midst of a World Cup tournament. She can’t even begin to think about the planning and organization it took for him to pull that off. Jeff was a romantic and she knew it. He had told her his plans to propose months ago, about how he wanted to take advantage of the Europe trip, and that Sara would never suspect anything; thinking that the trip should be about Tobin and her World Cup journey. She was ecstatic for them. Is there any other way to celebrate an engagement than to celebrate it with World Cup champions?<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She started running her fingers over the rim of the bottle she was holding and turned towards Christen, Fran, Tyler and Perry again. Christen’s eyes were sparkling, her lips moving at an impressive speed and her hands as animated as ever. She was probably telling them about the team’s post-game locker room shenanigans.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tobin smiled when she let her mind drift to earlier in the day, when she and Christen took a breather amidst the chaos. Arms wrapped around each other at a hidden corner of the locker room, tears from overwhelming happiness, whispering words of love and sharing soft, lingering kisses. She wouldn’t trade tiny moments like that with anything in the world. Christen looked at her then with so much love, passion and adoration and all Tobin wanted to do was to spend the rest of her life making Christen feel the same way. Hell, she would give the world to her if she asked.<br/>
 <br/>
<br/>
<em>Thud. Thud.</em><br/>
 <br/>
<br/>
Her heart started beating a mile a minute.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
She blinked several times as her head started to spin. With shaky hands, she placed the bottle on the bar counter and rubbed her face, not even caring that her palms were wet from holding the bottle. Her ears were ringing from the million emotions she was going through all at once.<br/>
 <br/>
<br/>
Here she was, celebrating one the most prestigious titles anyone could ever receive in their professional football career; and thanks to the political influence Megan has recently gained due to her run-in with the President and the National Team’s fight for equal pay, their popularity as individuals and as a team had spread even more around the country and world. She had already received several new endorsement offers minutes after that back-to-back World Cup win. She was on the verge of launching a new lifestyle company brand with her friends and the woman she was staring at right now.<br/>
 <br/>
<br/>
And yet, she has never been as happy and contented as when she and Christen are just cuddled together in bed at home in Portland. Christen would usually be the one talking non-stop about her day and Tobin would just play with her fingers while listening intently.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She loves Christen so much her heart aches when she thinks about it too much sometimes. They have gone through every high and every low together. Every sacrifice they had made was to protect their relationship. Was there anything she wished they could have done differently? Absolutely. But would she change anything? Absolutely not.<br/>
 <br/>
<br/>
This woman accepted her with all her flaws and loved her in spite of. Tobin often thought that Christen knows her better than she knows herself. Christen trusted her and cared for her like nobody else. She let Tobin have her, all of her, and Tobin wasn’t stupid enough to let that go. Not now. Not ever.<br/>
 <br/>
<br/>
Christen is her love, her life, her person, her everything. So what the hell was she doing?<br/>
 </p><p>“Tobin!”</p><p><br/>
She snapped out of her thoughts and looked up. She still gets butterflies every time she hears her name roll off her girlfriend’s tongue. Christen was looking at her with questioning eyes.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She was captivating, radiant as always, and most importantly, hers.<br/>
 <br/>
<br/>
Tobin didn’t even think twice as she pushed herself off the bar counter. As she walked towards Christen’s outstretched hands, only one thought crossed her mind.<br/>
 <br/>
<br/>
<em>I’m going to ask her to marry me.</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>--<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>December 23, 2019</strong>
  <strong><br/>
<br/>
</strong>
</p><p>Tobin rolled the small velvet box in her hand, inside the front pocket of her <em>re—inc</em> hoodie.</p><p><br/>
She’s been holding on to the ring for about two months now. A few days after the whirlwind of celebrations died down and after the couple’s mini holiday in Mexico, she had arranged a conference call with her family as well as Christen’s family. It was too convenient that Christen had to fly to New York that week for business, being the badass CEO that she is of their company.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Her ears would never recover from the shouts of “fucking finally!” from her brother and the screams and squeals from Christen’s sisters and her sisters. While Jeff was still muttering about how Tobin was probably inspired by his proposal and the women were already talking to each other about wedding plans, Tobin looked nervously at Cody. When she, again and more reservedly, expressed her intention to get an engagement ring and marry her daughter, the old man simply laughed and said “I knew it. Tyler did say you might call soon.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She has had the number of Christen’s favorite jeweler tucked away in the back of her phone a year into their relationship. She knew she was going to marry Christen. It was just a matter of when, where and how.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Choosing the ring – this was something she wanted to do herself. Tobin went back and forth on the kind of band or the cut of the diamond; but deep down, she knew what Christen would want. Simple. Unassuming. Beautiful. Just like her.<br/>
They were walking along one of the many trails in Palos Verdes, Christen’s arm around Tobin’s. After the year they just had, they were thankful for the time off they get to enjoy before their lives get busy again.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tobin took the initiative and booked a flight to LA earlier than planned, knowing Christen relishes being back home with her family, especially during the holidays. Suprisingly, Tobin offered to join her, even though they had planned to spend Christmas with their respective families and get back together just before Christen’s birthday. Tobin had explained that her family’s Christmas plans fell through, but she’ll be home in time for New Years’ instead – or so she says.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They fell into comfortable silence for a while. Christen was about to turn left to walk back home when Tobin tugged on her hand and pulled her forward again.</p><p><br/>
“Where are we going?”</p><p><br/>
“Let’s go to our spot for a while. The sun’s going to set soon and I know someone here who loves LA sunsets,” Tobin said innocently, but her heart was pounding.</p><p><br/>
“Oh? Who are you trying to impress? You already have me,” said Christen playfully, allowing Tobin to pull her along.</p><p><br/>
“I just want to spend some time with my girlfriend. Do I need a reason for that?” She shot back.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Damn, she was good.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Christen just laughed heartily, leaning down slightly to give her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek. She slid her hands from around Tobin’s arm to intertwine their fingers together as they walked.</p><p><br/>
Tobin brought them to the big rock near a cliff overlooking the ocean, where they always sit, pulling Christen close to her and rubbing her arms, knowing her girlfriend was cold. The place was deserted, much to her relief. This was their favorite spot to watch sunsets from.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I miss you,” Tobin pouted as she nuzzled Christen’s neck.</p><p><br/>
Christen smiles at her teasingly. “We haven’t left each other’s side since the season ended…”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She could still feel Tobin pouting like a little kid against her neck. “I want to take you out to celebrate our anniversary. I know we still have to be careful, but at this point, who even cares anymore?”</p><p><br/>
Christen couldn’t help but laugh. She loves it when Tobin gets like this.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Our fans would care,” she smiled, tugging on the hairs at the back of her neck and earning a groan from the woman beside her.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“You know I like it when you do that,” Tobin started nipping on her collarbone. All Christen could do was to let out a pleasurable sigh as her girlfriend continued her assault on her senses.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Christen ran her fingers through Tobin’s hair. “Babe, what are you thinking about?”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Hmm?” Tobin didn’t realize she hasn’t been speaking for the last few minutes. She takes her hand out of the pocket of her hoodie and shakes her head. “It’s nothing, I was just thinking about the past year.”</p><p><br/>
Christen nods, hooking her arm around Tobin’s again. “It really was crazy.”<br/>
<br/>
The sky was just showing hints of pink and orange as the sun prepares to set. She leans her head against Tobin’s shoulder and sighs. “So pretty…”</p><p><br/>
Christen was so sure Tobin would reply with a witty retort about how she was prettier, but she stayed quiet. She finally turned towards Tobin to tease her about it but she had a faraway look in her eyes.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Tobs?”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tobin turns to look at her this time, her eyes searching hers.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Baby…”</p><p><br/>
Her heart flutters.</p><p><br/>
“Can I tell you something?”</p><p><br/>
Christen is taken back at her question. “Yes… of course. Tobin, is everything okay?”</p><p><br/>
Tobin laughs softly at her girlfriend and takes a few seconds to try and shake herself out of the nervousness that was currently consuming her. She breathes out the first few words.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I was always in awe of you. From the moment I first saw you and watched you play, I knew that the person I wanted to be with must at least be at the same calibre as you. I didn’t even know you and yet I knew you were it, you know?” She chuckled. Christen was looking at her with confused eyes. She knew she wasn’t making any sense at the moment but she persisted.</p><p><br/>
“Years pass. My job – our job – took me to so many places and allowed me to meet so many people but our paths barely crossed. When they did, they’ve always just been fleeting moments. In all those years, I grew up and worked towards becoming a better person. I’m also glad to say that I made friends with the right people.” Tobin gives her wink and takes her hand in hers. Christen rolled her eyes; she knew Tobin was talking about Kelley.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“And then you were <em>finally </em>called up to the National Team. You introduced yourself to me, as if I didn’t already know you, with that smile and wave of yours and I…” She was shaking her head now. “I was so nervous, you know?”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Please,” Christen gives her a look. “Before I even introduced myself, you went over to me and said ‘I’ve been wanting to meet you properly for a while now. Kelley talks about you all the time. And you really are even more beautiful in person.’”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tobin reels back slightly in surprise. “You remembered!” She exclaimed.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Christen laughed. “Not many people are that direct to me.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tobin shakes her head again and holds Christen’s hand tighter.</p><p><br/>
“What I’m trying to say is… when we had our first real conversation that day, it was better than I could have ever imagined. You raved about the way I played, you made me laugh, you were kind and caring… it was like we’ve been friends for years. You gave me all the reasons to make me want you.”</p><p><br/>
Christen blushed. “Where are you going with this?”</p><p><br/>
Tobin pretended to not have heard her. “We stayed in touch and even met several times with our mutual friends when we were both in Europe. And I liked you a little more each time I saw you… Did you know that I still have that good luck message you sent me before the 2013 NWSL Championship, saved somewhere in my phone?” Her eyes were twinkling as she said this to the woman beside her.</p><p><br/>
“Life went on and before we knew it, it was 2015. The World Cup win that year was the best thing that’s ever happened to me, because it brought me even closer to you.”</p><p><br/>
Christen was about to say something but Tobin gestured to let her talk.</p><p><br/>
“When we were spending time together, as roommates and as friends, that’s really when I got to know the real Christen. You’re strong and fearless but still the most down-to-earth person I’ve ever met. We shared the same personalities, interests, values, goals, ideas, and I knew… I knew that we were perfect for each other.” Tobin’s voice broke a little as she said this, causing her to pause and swallow the lump that was starting to form in her throat.</p><p><br/>
Christen was looking at Tobin so intensely, using the hand that wasn’t in between Tobin’s to wipe the tear that dared escape her eyes.</p><p><br/>
“Thank you for agreeing to be with me that night in Hawaii. Knowing how hurt you were coming out of your past relationships, I wanted to be the one to protect you from it all. I didn’t know if I was worthy enough to make that promise, but you took that risk and allowed yourself to fall for me too, and I didn’t think twice anymore.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Tobin…” Christen started to whimper, but Tobin continued on.</p><p><br/>
“When I ran towards you on that field after the final whistle blew, on one of the biggest days of our careers… two-time, back-to-back Women’s World Cup Champions… I thought… there are many ways to be happy in life, that day included… but I realized that all I really need to be happy is <em>you</em>. I fall in love with you more every single day. I always tell my friends that I’ve already succeeded in life just by having you with me, and every time they would tell me that we are blessed to have found each other.” Tobin was now rubbing the back of Christen’s hand.</p><p><br/>
“The future is uncertain and there are many more challenges we have yet to face, but all I know is I want to be with you through it all. I promise you, no one will work harder to make you happy more than me. You deserve the best, someone who will always support you, let you grow, and love you without end. So, let me spend the rest of my life proving to you that I am that person.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tobin drops her hand, falls to her knees and finally presents to her the blue velvet box that’s been rolling around in the pocket of her hoodie. Christen, tears now freely flowing from her eyes, covers her mouth with her hands.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tobin opens the box to reveal an oval cut diamond on a thin gold band. She takes in a breath and looks at Christen in the eyes.</p><p><br/>
“Christen… my love, will you marry me?”</p><p><br/>
Christen looks down at her girlfriend’s big, expectant eyes that are shining with unshed tears. She reaches over to caress Tobin’s jaw, biting her lower lip to prevent a sob from escaping. She doesn’t get emotional easily. But this woman… this woman is the only one who can make her feel a million feelings at once.</p><p><br/>
Apart from her mother, she had never loved anyone as much as she loved the woman who was currently professing her love for her. The whole time that she’s known Tobin, Tobin had always been genuine with her feelings. Straightforward but sincere. Tobin cared for her like no one in her life did, apart from her family. When work gets rough, Tobin’s beside her in a heartbeat. Tobin had taught her many things about herself she didn’t even know she was capable of. Tobin was patient, understanding and she makes her so goddamn happy. Just hearing her laugh makes her day. The way Tobin kisses her whenever she surprises her... she could go on.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Christen tried to imagine a reality where Tobin’s not with her, but she couldn’t bring herself to. She wanted Tobin – all of her, all the time and for all her life.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tobin is her love, her life, her person, her everything. So what the hell was she waiting for?<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Christen hasn’t said anything for a while, just letting out silent tears and cradling Tobin’s jaw with her hands, and Tobin was starting to doubt herself.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Chris, I understand. We don’t—“<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Yes.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“—have to—what?”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She was grinning now. “Yes, you idiot. Yes. I’ll marry you.”</p><p><br/>
Tobin returns her grin as she pulls herself up to sit beside Christen again. She takes Christen’s hand and tugs Christen towards her, her eyes dripping with love for the person in front of her.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I love you. God, I love you…” She groans as she captures Christen’s mouth with hers. She kisses her slowly, lazily rubbing her tongue against hers until they were both out of breath. She nibbles softly on Christen’s lower lip before pulling away.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tobin takes the ring out of the box and slides it on Christen’s ring finger, smiling when she realized that it fits perfectly. Christen pulls her close again, gripping the back of Tobin’s neck for another searing kiss. Tobin cups her cheek as she trails kisses from her lips to her cheek, the tip of her nose and her forehead, tasting the saltiness from the tears that were running down both their cheeks.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She whimpers as Tobin brushes her lips against hers again. “I love you,” she mumbles, her lips tingling.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I love you more,” Tobin says fondly, brushing Christen’s hair back behind her ear.</p><p><br/>
Christen pulls away after a moment, glancing alternatively between the ring that was comfortably sitting on her finger and her girlfriend-now-fiancé. She tilts her head cutely as she takes in what just happened.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“You’re gonna be my wife…”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tobin nods slowly. “That’s usually how it goes…”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“And <em>I’m</em> gonna be <em>your</em> wife…”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“It’s about damn time.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Christen narrows her eyes playfully but still allowed herself to be pulled against Tobin’s side again, both of them forgetting the cold as the warm feeling of love and affection envelopes them both. They were silent for a few minutes, hands intertwined, Christen absentmindedly playing with the new addition to her left ring finger.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Baby?” She curls up against Tobin, the sun almost fully set now.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Hmm?” Tobin wraps an arm around Christen’s shoulders as she presses her lips against Christen’s temple.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“What are we gonna tell our fans?”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tobin just laughs.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>--</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>